Mistakes (KBTBB Fanfiction)
by amelia.liberty
Summary: Eisuke Ichinomiya was surprised when his wife, Sophia, was asking for divorce and tells him he knew what he had done.
1. 1: Mistakes

Mistakes (Part 1)

No. He shouldn't have done this. But yet, he did. He has guilt, and he can feel it, but his desire was much stronger. He keeps thinking if he did love you? Or maybe he was blinded by the fact that you were the only girl who has seen him just the way he is. No. He did love you. **He loves you**. But these choices of him made double think.

 _If he loves you, why did he have to do such an unforgivable mistake?_

It _was_ a mistake. The first time that it happened, it was. But it happened again, and again, and again. Until he no longer can count how many times he had committed the same _mistake._

He looked at the ticking golden wrist watch he had. It was past 2 AM, a little later than he usually comes home. His feet drag him to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was looking gently at a young woman sleeping.

Just like how everybody had said it, "Guilt is always at the end." He feels guilty, yes, but only after he sees his wife, Sophia.

He was f*cking married but he just (and keeps) spending the night with a different woman.

 _How the hell did it even started? It had been going on for several months now._

It happened at a business dinner. Wherein, he got _purposely drunk_ by the other woman. He felt guilty, yes he did. But somehow, it seems like she had given him something. Satisfy his sexual desire? No. He could easily grab his wife.

Elena Smith was not the kind of woman who was like his wife. The former was wild, playful, blunt and has a one hell of an amazing body, meanwhile the latter had seems to fallen short when it comes to appeal and attraction, and she was the innocent, thoughtful, calming and sweet type. Opposites, or so they say.

If he hadn't met his wife first, would he have dated Elena? Probably. He doesn't really know for sure.

He was lucky. He was deemed to be lucky indeed, for Sophia doesn't seem to have any idea of what he was actually doing. Him cheating? It would be a bad image to the public. To his business, to his hotel, to everything he had worked for. Nobody knows. Baba, Ota and Mamoru knows nothing of this. Not even Soryu, his friend since middle school, who he knew was fond of his wife and treats her like a younger sister.

He removed his clothes and quickly changed into something comfortable before slipping in bed beside the woman he was married to.

And then it happened again. He was about to leave the hotel they went to when Elena talked to him about something.

"Eisuke, when will you divorce that _girl_?" She asked him in such a flirty manner.

"I can't. Not right now. You know my image. I can't risk having a scandal." He frowned when she asked him the same questions again.

She had been pestering him about when he will divorce Sophia. He can't. Not right now. He probably can't divorce the woman. Considering how much of a fragile woman she was, he already imagined her breaking down and crying. And he doesn't want to see that. No he doesn't. Pity, maybe? But deep down, he knew it was because he loves her.

A few days later, he arrived at his suite – only to find Sophia with her luggage in hand and a cream folder on the other.

"You're leaving?!" he asked. Eyes were sharp, glaring at her. _What does this mean?!_

"I'm divorcing you." And took a step forward, and handed him the cream folder. He opened it, and there it was. The divorce paper. Below was an affixed signature of Sophia. "Your signature was the only thing left needed."

"No! I'm not signing this!" He was confused. Confused with the reason why, and confused with the feeling he was currently feeling. He was supposed to be relieved! That he need not to worry about her crying, her breaking down when he breaks the news to her. "Why?!" he demanded for a reason.

"I'm not dense, Eisuke." She said without even the usual enthusiasm in her voice. It was cold, like she was trying not to let her emotions take the best of her. But whatever she said had Eisuke freeze. _She knows?_ "I'm already doing you a favor."

"…" he could say nothing. _She knows. All this time, she knows._

"I'm going to be the one to break us up now. So you won't have to lie. To make excuses. To feel guilty. You don't have to worry. You know, in love, there would be someone who wins, and someone who lose. And I'm the one who lost." And it was it. The tears that she was trying so hard not to let it fall, started slipping down her cheeks. "You don't have to lie, you know. Some part of me was tired of hearing those alibis of yours. And what we had used to be true, and now it's not."

She started pulling her luggage, and said before she left. "I'll be waiting for the papers." Leaving Eisuke staring at her retreating back, suddenly, it came crashing down on him.

 _She left him_. No…

His heart felt heavy, and his eyes started tearing up. _She left him, she really did leave him_. _And this time, she's not coming back._ Uncharacteristically, he slumped down on the floor, feeling powerless and incomplete, and then he started crying. But he knew he was the one at mistake.

.

.

.


	2. 2: Missing You

Missing You (Part 2.5)

It has been a week. A week since Sophia left. A week since Eisuke had been a wreck, and completely hopeless. And a week had already passed before he had realized that he needed to act like his usual. The only way to win her back.

For her he'd do anything. If he has to kneel down before her, and plead, he will. Even if it's not the Eisuke Ichinomiya she used to know. For her, he'll even leave his company, money, and everything he had worked for, just not her. _He was willing to lose everything_ … _just not Sophia._

The only woman who had understood him, who made him fall in love, and who had seen the real him. The only one who had been staying beside him, supporting him all the time. The only one who had seen goodness behind that cold heart of his. The only one who had given light and color to his monochromatic dark world he used to live in before she came.

Soryu – his best friend, hasn't been back to the penthouse for a week now. And Eisuke already have an answer for that. It was already obvious for him, Soryu had grown soft towards his wife. He had treated her like a younger sister, but since he had lost time for his _wife_ , did that escalate to something more? He was hoping it didn't… but if it did, there was nothing he can do. He was the one at mistake.

The other guys had also been avoiding him. It all makes sense. They know. _Were they the one who told her?_ He can't blame them, for then again, he was the one at fault. They had gotten attached to Sophia already. A girl – woman – who was completely sweet, caring, understanding, kind, and a joyful person. She was a ray of sunshine that could easily make a person smile just by simply being her. She could easily make a person warm up to her in no time, and Eisuke was one of those people. They care for her, so much. And he was an ass for making her lose that jolly personality of her (that he, too, had always loved).

He had approached Baba, who was uncharacteristically serious when he saw Eisuke coming near him. "What do you need?"

"I need to know where Sophia is." His tone was soft, weak, and obviously empty. The complete opposite of his usual bossy, arrogant tone of his voice.

"And do you expect me to tell her location?"

And it was it. Eisuke had gotten on his knees, surprising Baba by the action. His head bowed low, he was then on fours. "I need to find her. I need to see her please." His voice shaking, as he started crying. "I regret whatever I did. I'm an asshole and a damn stupid person. But please, Baba. I need her. I can't lose her."

Baba was really surprised. Seeing him kneeling before him, and _crying_ , "You should have realized that before you even cheated." He told him when he had regained his composure.

"I know… I made a very big mess, and I don't think I can do it alone. Please…" _pleading_ … he started counting in his mind the number of times he had heard Eisuke say "please". He could still count it with his fingers, and all of it was from different days within the years he had known him. But this, not really sure how many but, a most _three_. He had heard three from him in just less than five minutes. Surely, if he didn't regret it, he wouldn't be doing this.

But Eisuke was sincere this time. He meant whatever words he had said. It was true, and not even an ounce of lie and insincerity was there.

And it wasn't long before Baba gave in. He knew, he wasn't lying.

But his test now was his best friend, and Sophia. Sophia, who was broken into pieces of glass, difficult to return once more to who she really was. He had broken her. He had ruined her purity and innocence. He had ruined everything that was between them.

A few hours later, he found himself outside the door of her new place. Looking wrecked, he was about to knock on her door when he heard loud noises from the inside - a thud, and the sound of a glass shattering. He suddenly felt his heart beating faster.

"Sophia?!" he quickly barged in the house after realizing that the door was unlocked. Usually he would tell her or notice that the house was small – too small for him. He found his way to the kitchen in just a few strides, and there he found Sophia unconscious on the floor. A broken glass beside her, he noticed immediately her bruised body. A lot of them. Most were still new. _When did she started having those?_

Without any further ado, he called an ambulance as soon as possible. Before they left, he saw a few papers on the table. It was all from the same hospital. From her first check-up, the result of her test, her medicine dosage, and a few repeated letters from her doctor who was telling her that she needed to take her medicine to which she had stopped taking for almost a month now.

Reality struck him – **hard**. She's dying. And she had given up all her hopes in getting better. She had stopped fighting.

Soryu arrived at the hospital. "She's completely stubborn." He muttered under his breath. He spotted Eisuke outside the room.

When he heard footsteps approaching, he looked up and saw the mobster. He frowned. "You knew." He said together with a glare.

"You wouldn't know because you never really give her time anymore. Don't blame me for your lack of information, Eisuke."

"I know that! But why didn't you tell me?!" he was mad now.

"I have no right to tell anyone. If there's someone telling you, it should be her. But then again how can she tell you? I only respected her wishes, Eisuke."

Eisuke sank back on his seat, burying his face on his hands once again.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"Leukemia," Soryu answered briefly.

"For how long?"

"When I had found it out two months ago, it had had a few check-ups with the doctor already."

Silence suddenly took over them. He failed, but more ashamed on himself. _How can he call himself a man?_ If only…

He regrets everything. _Every hurtful thing_ he had done to his wife.

.

.

.

.


	3. 3: Resolves

Resolves (Part 2.5)

They waited for a while. The doctor went out soon enough, both telling them that they can come in. Though, he never forgot to voice out his surprise in seeing Eisuke, the husband who he never saw come with his patient through check-up, but rather it was Soryu. Eisuke had also found out at the same time that Soryu was accompanying his wife to the hospital for her weekly check-up.

"She had stopped taking her medicines, and skipped one of her check-ups before. I had to make sure. Her first chemotherapy was scheduled last week, but she didn't show up, the doctor called me to ask about the reason. She doesn't want to anymore. She had given up…" Soryu told him. Soryu's tone obviously showed that he's distressed about the current situation of Sophia.

While, Eisuke started to condemn himself even more. He admits, he felt a little jealous over Soryu because he knows much more about the state of his wife, but it was his fault.

When they entered the room, they saw the _unconscious_ Sophia, and inside was a single nurse. She turned to look at the new comers and said, "She's actually awake." And at the same time, the supposedly unconscious woman opened her eyes and turned to look at by the door. Her dark brown orbs came to see the dark yellow eyes of her soon-to-be ex-husband. Her heartbeat had increased, as the beeping sound from the heartbeat monitor had sped up. This alerted the nurse, "Mrs. Ichinomiya, please calm down."

Her eyes then flashed towards the mobster, hoping that he would understand. But he doesn't. Eisuke was about to step forward when she weakly told the nurse, in such an urgent manner, "I don't want to see him."

Eisuke frowned. And was hurt. Does she condemned him? It's not an impossible thought. _Well of course she condemns me of what I did…_

"Who?" The nurse was confused. Who doesn't she want to see? Was it the tall scary looking guy? Or… her husband?

"Him." She pointed the multi-billionaire, leaving the nurse surprised. Wondering why she doesn't want to see her husband.

Knowing of the patient's condition, she has no other choice but to force the unwanted visitor out of the room. It took a while before he was out. Though he thought Sophia hates him, he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell everything. He wanted to stay with her this time.

But he was left with no other choice in the end.

He frequently visited, and every visitation request was rejected, by Sophia herself. The other bidders just learned about Sophia's condition, and they were visiting her. He managed to sometimes get them to bring the flowers he bought for her.

It was one day that he had come across Elena, the one he was avoiding for a while. He was about to end things with her anyways, and never see each other again. But it wasn't that day. He was still busy with Sophia.

"Eisuke!" she stalk towards him. "I had never seen you in two weeks now." She flirtatiously added.

He was about to speak when she interrupted, "So… I heard that your wife had demanded a divorce. Finally, right? And good thing, that plain useless woman will be out of the picture soon." She had degraded Sophia's true worth.

And that irritated Eisuke, "Sorry, but the divorce would not happen." He said in his usual cold tone.

"What!? But why! WE were waiting for this!"

"Not, WE, Elena. You! You were waiting for this. I never had plans on divorcing my WIFE."

"But you spend every night with me, not with your wife. Now explain that why."

That left Eisuke nothing to say. _Why_? That was a question he was asking himself eversince. And it remained unanswered. He can't find any answer, even from himself, from his own thoughts.

"I never want to see you again. Hear me? I DON'T want to see you again." He turned around to leave when she quickly took hold of his arm.

"Eisuke."

"What?!" his dark eyes glared at the woman.

"You're trying to win her back, I know it! Why do you have to love and try to win back a woman who's going to die anyway?!"

That question made Eisuke pause for a millisecond. He wanted to say the real reason, but he's indenial. There's no way… Angry, he took hold of the top of her arms, tightly squeezing it. His eyes were trying to hold back the tears. "She's not going to die, you hear me?! There is no way she's going to die! Even if I had to pay millions, or everything I have, I would not let her die."

"You don't control her life, Eisuke."

"I would not let her die." He said firmly before leaving.

But inside, he had another reason. _Atleast, he didn't fail to continue loving her until the end. Atleast, before so… he had showed her that he still loves her._

Why did he have to do it? It was a big mistake and kept committing the same mistake despite knowing that it was wrong.

He sat alone in silence in the big room. Contemplating the real reason of his actions.

Thinking about it, he had hurt, and almost lost his wife for such a petty reason. He wanted to explore. He wanted to see something more. He had hurt the best woman he could ever meet, to look for what he thought was someone better. He wanted to think, what if maybe – maybe – he had not met Sophia, would he settle with Elena. Her complete opposite? A woman who was confident, talented, and a model. A rich woman who owns a company that is as powerful as his own. Would he settle for his female counterpart? And another petty reason was for power. He would not deny it, but power was something he really had thought about when he met Elena.

 _Fuck these thoughts_. He stood up and left, for the hospital. Quickly calling Soryu, who picked up his call not long after.

 _"_ _Soryu… Please."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. 4: Her Side

Her Side(Part 3)

The **first** month was less obvious. She had often disregards whatever signs that may probably show and tell what he was doing, because she loves him. Trust is one of the most important foundation of a relationship. As much as she was insecure, she decided to trust him with all her life. After all, he was the only one she had left.

Being an only child who had lost her parents at 17, it was hard - especially when you grew up away from your relatives. She was used to living alone now, and probably was lost in looking for the true purpose of her living. She lost all her hope, but that was until she had met the one and only Eisuke Ichinomiya – the cold hearted multi-billionaire and CEO of the Ichinomiya Group of Companies. It was a rough life, but she had manage to learn to love him, and see the real him. And then it dawned to her, maybe, just maybe, what if the true purpose of her living was to love, support, and care and cherish the ever-so-lonely CEO. She married him with the thought of them together forever. But her insight about that changed, ever since she had found out.

It was only the **second** month when she did. He came home late at night, he had thought that she was asleep but she wasn't. She was sure though, that he smelled like alcohol and a perfume of a woman. She refused to believe that he would do that. She denied her fears and trusted him. But it was the time when she it confirmed her fear that she had been denying. Eisuke was careless. Doing the laundries, she saw a faint smudge of red lipstick on one of his purple shirts. And then she broke down into tears.

She questioned herself. _What did she ever do to be treated like this? Why did she have to keep feeling the pain of losing someone she loves?_

 _What was her true purpose in this life?_

Sophia kept quiet of whatever she had found out. She endured the lies, the silences, the deceit, and the pain. She endured it all for love. The **third** month was all about keeping it all inside, and silent doubts – about their love, and her. Seating on their (used to) shared bed, she started at the wedding ring on her finger. _Was it all for show?_ Did he really love her? Or was he only blinded by the fact that she was the only one who cared about who he really is? Laying down, she cried. Her worst fear? _Being alone_.

The **fourth** month, her heart broke when she read the diagnostic result. The past month, she was feeling unwell, and gets bruised easily so she went to the doctor. Diagnosed with Stage 3 Leukemia. Locking herself inside their room, she needed not to worry about Eisuke finding out. After all, Eisuke started losing his time for her. Clutching the paper tightly against her chest, it was crumpled. At the first moment, she was crying, but then the next – she smiled with the realization. Her worst fear might be being alone, but her next worst fear was leaving the one she loves alone.

With the image of smiling Eisuke with a girl in his arms – a woman who's not her, but rather a different one, she found comfort for the first time in a while. She was dying, but she didn't need to worry about leaving Eisuke alone, grieving. At least he had found a woman worthy of him, a woman who's going to love and cherish him like she did, and a woman who would care for a man like him.

Her heart was in pain, but her mind suddenly became peaceful, and calm. She doesn't need to worry anymore.

Soryu and the other bidders suddenly became aware of Eisuke's deed. For the **fifth** month, they practically stalked Eisuke and found out what he had been doing the past months, neglecting his very own wife. They told her, but she lied. She had refused to accept, and act like she doesn't already know. And this time, they need her to know, to find out. They showed her a picture… Sophia gave a small smile and thought, _A really gorgeous girl, and probably smart._

"You need to know, Sophia!" Soryu, who she started treating like an older brother already, had said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She felt like she wanted to cry, but she has to be strong. "Maybe she's a-"

"She's not!" This time, it was Baba. "She's not just a simple business partner, Sophia! Can't you see?!"

He flashed her all the photos that shows the high level of intimacy between the couple.

"Wake up, Sophia… He's cheating on you!"

"You…" and then she was crying. "don't need to tell me anymore."

This was a surprise to everybody. _She knows?_

"I already know. Long before you told me, long before you realize."

During the **sixth** month, she was secretly running out of the hotel and then goes to the hospital. Hoping that Soryu won't find out where she had been going, but unfortunately, it didn't go the way she wanted. She doesn't want them to know… Not atleast, until she's gone.

She was just leaving the hospital with the paper on her hand when Soryu had just passed by the hospital. He saw her immediately and stopped right in front of her. Demanding for a reason. She told him everything…

"Please, Soryu. Don't tell him. Please." She pleads, hoping that he would give in to her pleas.

It made Soryu think for a while. _Would Eisuke still care?_ Eisuke has the right to know. But…

"I'm doing this because I know Eisuke was the one wrong… But if really needed, I would not hesitate to tell him." He told her.

"Can you help me for something?" she asked him a favor.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

The **seventh** month was busy. She had convinced Soryu to keep it between them. But Soryu was suddenly taking over her decisions. She decided to give up, to not fight anymore, but he was checking up on her whether or not she takes her daily dosage. He was also extremely angry when he found out that she did not go to one of her check-ups. And other than that, they were also settling for something.

She walked around the penthouse, thinking about how much she would miss the place. And her eyes then stopped to a large photograph hanging in the living room. Their wedding photo that feels like ages ago. And then she suddenly remembered, in four months would have been their 2nd anniversary. And then she went back to the bedroom and brought out all her bags.

The door clicked open, and she took the folder on the desk. She stood there, waiting for Eisuke to come in. She decided to end things now, and there is no turning back.

.

.

.


	5. 5: Reconcile

Reconcile (Part 4)

 _"_ _Soryu, please help me out…"_

Soryu knew it would be the best to help Eisuke. He was the one wrong; however Soryu had seen that Eisuke was genuinely regretting his actions. Vocally expressing his guilt, and also trying to woo Sophia back through materialized things. _"I need to talk to her."_

Walking back into her hospital room, she seemed to have read his mind already. Without looking at him, [apparently, she does that frequently already; she avoids eye contact] she stated, "It was Eisuke, right?"

"Sophia…"

"I still don't want to see him," the lack of her emotions for the past days, it was terribly disturbing for the other bidders, but they were getting used to it now.

He stated, frankly expressing his endless concern for the young lady. "You're hurting yourself even more by doing this."

"…"

The room remained quiet for her lack of response. "Sophia… just give him a chance to talk to you."

"Let me just think about it." He sighed at her stubbornness.

"Why do you have to think about it? Just hear him out this time, then after that, decide. Whether you still want to see him, or you don't want to see him again. At least you can hear what he says. You can go on without regrets."

And in the end, he walked out of the room calling Eisuke, "One last chance for you to talk to her,"

The room was dark, and quiet. She remained awake, listening to the beeping sound from the heartbeat monitor as if it was her favorite playlist. She was wondering why she was still alive until now. To be honest, she should've died years ago – together with her parents during that unfortunate car crash.

The door clicked and then it shut once again. She knew who it was. If it was Soryu, he would talk immediately. If it was Baba, there would be another set of footstep, and the owner of it would no other than be Ota. And if it was Mamoru – since smoking is forbidden in the hospital – she would smell the faint trace of cigarette.

Without looking at the person, she remained quiet. She can feel his weight on the side of the bed as he sat down, and quickly took hold of her hand. "Sophia," he muttered softly. Her heart broke after hearing the weak and feeble tone of the usually arrogant Eisuke Ichinomiya. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_. He is supposed to be happy; smiling with the same gentle look he used to give her, with another woman. He's supposed to go on _without_ her.

"I'm Sorry." He began. "I'm sorry for hurting you. For making you feel lonely. For making you cry. For cheating on you. For leaving you alone fighting this illness. I'm sorry for being a stuck-up idiot. And I know… I know… Sorry means nothing. Sorry can't change whatever I had done. But I regret doing those and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for hurting the most **precious** woman in my life.

"I had broken my vows, became unfaithful, and hadn't been with you through sickness and health. And I'm really sorry." He gave a low weak short chuckle, "Here I go again with the sorry." His tears were wetting the bedsheet. She had started crying herself as well.

"I already ended things with Elena. I wanted to start again with you." She heard the sobbing. Sophia has always been good with judging of character and sincerity. She knew he was very sincere, the most sincere he had ever been. Always known to hide his true feelings and intention, this was a big change in him. No lie to whatever he was saying, just simply his true emotions.

Slowly turning her head to look at him, his head was bowed low, as if ashamed to look at her. Despite her lack of strength, she managed to raise her hand gently raises his head to make him look at her. "Why did you do that?"

Her question surprised him. What was she referring to? He was about to speak when she beat him to it. _"Why did you ended things between the two of you?"_ Why does she keep doing this? For once, he would have wanted her to be selfish, not the selfless type of girl she is. "I don't… understand."

Passionately looking at him, contrasting her emotionless activities the past few days, she smiled despite the tears. "I've grown to know you Eisuke for the past few years. I know, despite that personality of yours, you're lonely there… deep inside of you," her slender finger pointed his chest. "You'll need her, Eisuke. You'll need her when I'm gone. When I can no longer support you. And when I can no longer take care of you. When I can no longer keep you –"

"So-"

"Eisuke, she's going to be the one who can make you feel that you are not alone. That there will always be someone here for you. She can make you smile, and do thing that I weren't able to do to you. She'll be someone you'll need someday, Eisuke. Go back. You're supposed to move on, and be happy. And to never think about me… You know, I'll be a hundred percent fine when I see you with her, knowing that I'll leave you with somebody by your side."

He softly pulled her against his chest, not minding that his shirt was getting wet. Wrapping his arms around her very tightly, as if afraid to let her go, he buried his wet tear strained face on her soft silky hair. "I want you back Sophia. I _need_ you back. You're the only one who can make me feel all of those that you had said. You're the only one who could do that. Please, Sophia, I need you."

And not soon longer, her determination to end things with him wavers, and found her arms around him. Being hugged tightly by him, made her feel protected, cherished, and loved. She cries while being cradled, hoping to try once again. To grant him his second chance. To finally fight one last time, for her, for him, for the **both** of them.

.

.

.

 **END**


	6. 6: And It Wasn't(Valentine's Special)

**And It Wasn't... ( VALENTINE'S SPECIAL )**

 **This is for all of you!**

 **A/N: The last chapter was supposed to be the end, but then, I decided to do something special.**

A year and a half ago, it was a mess, their lives were a mess. He cheated, he regretted, he begged, and he was forgiven. She was hurt, she cried, she was dying and she forgave.

He was very lucky to have met such a very forgiving and loving woman. And he could never understand himself why he would hurt such an amazing person - the only person who stayed with him and understood him so well. She proved him that it is never a matter of time to get to know someone truly. She understood his pain and loneliness as much as he failed to give her the happiness and love that she deserved.

After that night at the hospital, Eisuke contacted several hospitals and found a perfect hospital for Sophia to be transferred.

"They say that you're one of the best doctors in the world, so you better damn prove it to me. I don't care how much it will cost or how long it will take, but you make sure that she's gonna live. Or else, you better say goodbye to your license."

He prepared everything for the good of Sophia. He did everything, and he will do everything just to keep her alive. He will do anything just to promise her a better and more wonderful life.

It was hard to believe so. But he was happy - but maybe happy was an understatement. Grateful can't even describe what he feels. No words can express what he felt. For five gruesome months of medications, seeing her in and out of surgery, chemotherapy, and all in which he spent millions of money. He doesn't care. That money? It was just a dollar for him. And even if it wasn't just a dollar, it was all worth it. He remembered being told that it was impossible, it was hard and she was going to die, but look at her now. You see someone whose getting better. Someone whose lively. Someone who clearly wasn't dying.

To be honest, Eisuke would be lying is he said he never thought of that Sophia's really going to die. He thought of that countless of times, but he never lets it get to him. He would never let it happen.

And **he didn't.**

One time, that one time. He decided that he was going to do. And he's going to do it everyday if he has to.

Sophia was staying in Japan again, back to Tres Spades where she has her personal nurse now. She was recovering, and Eisuke was sure he had never seen Sophia more precious.

He gestured for the nurse to leave for a while as he took his seat beside her. She was looking at him wondering what he would like to talk about and has gotten more confused when he took hold of her hand and placed a small box in her hand.

It was soft, and it felt all too familiar for her. _All too familiar_.

Leaving her gaze on him, she looked at the red velvet engagement ring box in her hand. The same one with her name on it. It was the old one. The same one he had used before. She just stared at the box, and didn't open it.

With the box still in her hand, he slowly opened the lid. And in it was her old engagement ring that she left in his office, together with her wedding band, the day she gave him the divorce papers.

"Look, technically, we're still married. But I want to do this again. And I'm going to do this again and again and again and again." He said quickly kneeling beside the bed.

"Sophia, I will give you everything you need, make you feel nothing more other than special, and beautiful and loved, and promise you forever and my vows. I'll never make you feel alone. I'll never hurt you anymore - and if I do, hit me as hard as you can. And I promise to do my very best to never break my promises anymore."

"Eisuke, you don't -"

"Look, as long as you say that you'll marry me again, for the second time, to start all over, I'm going to do the very best to give you the life you had always deserved since the beginning. You deserve to be happy..."

"But I am happy..."

"Are you very happy?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Then I'll make sure that you will never be less than happy everyday of our lives. As long as you marry me again."

And **she did**.

Today, he was nervous once again. Soryu was standing by his side as he waited for the door to open. "You better not mess this up again, or else I'll be sure to kill you."

His usual trademark smirk quickly appeared on his face, but deep down he was still nervous with all of this. "Of course I won't". And then the doors of the hall opened, revealing Sophia in white, again. but this time it was different. There were no more extravagant things decorating the large hall,no more tiara, no more fancy diamond-studded gown, and no more famous personality guests around. She's wearing something simple, something that shows who she really is. And this wedding, it's just her, him, the other bidders, the wedding conductor, Akira Ichinomiya, and his sister - Yukari, together with her husband.

The ceremony finished quickly, or at least what Eisuke thought. After he kissed her on her lips, he immediately took hold of her. He held her in his arm, hugging her tightly as if never letting her go, and at the same time treating her like a very fragile object he wanted to protect with his life. She was surprised, to be honest, when he held her like that. And was even more surprised when she felt her shoulders getting wet.

Eisuke was crying. He didn't know what he did to deserve this very amazing woman in his arms, yet he wasn't going to let her get away. He deemed himself lucky to have this woman's love and care. He couldn't believe such a wonderful woman like her would love someone like him.

This time, in this second wedding, she wasn't the one who cried. **She didn't** , but **he did.**

She giggled, to which he found adorable and innocent, at the crying man who had his arms around her. "I think this is only the second time I saw you cry genuinely."

"I don't just cry, Sophia. I don't just cry," he said, his voice being muffled by her shoulders.

"I think Baba and Ota are about to take their phones out now." she whispered, her voice still hinting her amusement.

"Just let them be." he said before burying his face in her hair.

Her love was innocent, sweet and forgiving, and his wasn't. But their love was _something_. Something he would never _forget._ Something he could never _regret_.

 _ **And it wasn't a mistake.**_

.

.

.

.

 **Another A/N: Our major examination just ended! YAY!  
** **Sorry! This chapter title is just...** **Anyway, this is an advance** _ **Valentine's Day**_ **gift for everyone. ;)**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**

 **-Hazel**


End file.
